thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Anumati
Macy Anumati is a student attending Siren Academy, the fourth member of Team STRM, and one of the protagonists of The Coming Storm. Appearance She's a short girl for her age. Standing at a little less than five and a half feet, Macy Anumati has fair skin in high contrast to her bright blue eyes. and near-black hair, cut in choppy bangs and pulled back into a ponytail that reaches down past her hips. Volumes 1, 2, and 3: During her first year and a half of school, Macy wore a light blue, thigh-length, cut-out shoulder dress with white and teal lacing along the sleeves and skirt; the underside is a light to dark blue gradient. She wears a blue sash tied on her right waist which acts as storage for her weapons. Underneath her dress she makes sure to wear a pair of black shorts for modesty's sake. Her forearms are guarded by a pair of gold cambraces bearing intricately carved designs at the tops. On her right wrist is an old and well kept bracelet with tiny blue pearls along the center, which presumably belonged to her mother. Her footwear is a pair of dark blue ankle boots with gold baby heels and stitching. The toes and the insides are colored teal. She keeps her hair held back in a low ponytail with a blue hairtie, and accentuates it with a gold charm sporting a teal colored gemstone and low-hanging beads. Volume 4: After the city fo Xervia entered a civil war with terrorist group Cold Void, Macy traded in her old dress for an attire that paid good tribute to her deceased mother Treya. She now wears a light blue half-robe with puffy sleeves that extend down past her hands and end in petal shapes. The right sleeve is detached, and both are secured at the biceps with thick bands and three-looped chords. A leather brown garment resembling a traditional Japanese obi hugs around her waist and has two holsters on the back for her weapons, secured in place with a sturdy blue chord. The top of her lavender skirt is clasped with a thick mint-colored waistband that bears a symmetrical moon and swirl pattern all the way around; it matches the obiage wrapped just beneath her yellow tube top. Her ankle boots are a more modern selection for comfort and mobility purposes and fold over to reveal thin mint accents along the edges as well as under the heel. Since her time having first joined Siren Academy, her hair has grown out a bit, and she now secures her ponytail and the front sections of her hair with little white tube-shaped clasps. Personality Macy is as cheerful an carefree as any child her age should be. She's very bright and happy and new to the world, looking at everything with wonder and curiosity, which really tends to get her into more trouble than a kid like her should ever be in. Because she's so young, she is blunt and has no qualms whatsoever with voicing her opinion—loudly. She has a tendency to be very stubborn, doesn't like admitting she's wrong, and is reluctant to show fear around others. However, as straightforward and stubborn as she is, she can be patient and gentle, a side her friends see more than anyone. Occasionally, she even has little pearls of wisdom to offer. She sees Faunus as equals to humans, and refuses to treat them with disrespect. Moral-wise, Macy still has a very black-and-white view of the world, classifying people as good guys or bad guys, and then placing them either in a subcategory known as "meanies," should they act like...well, meanies. Because of her empathetic abilities, she generally has an easier time sorting the good guys and meanies from each other than most. Background To be honest, Macy was born out on the countryside, so to speak, and lived at a shrine most of her life, raised by her grandparents after her biological parents died around the time of her birth. She grew up as a shrine maiden, tending to the temple and its surroundings. Her family owned the establishment for quite a few hundred years, and protected it with their lives, believing it to be a sacred place, resistent against all kinds of Grimm. Of course, these were only the Anumati family's beliefs. Macy was a little unsure of the overall concept, but continued on with her usual life, cleaning, cooking, and playing about the gardens. It wasn't until age twelve that disaster struck. One day, while playing out in the gardens, Macy heard a roar, and looked behind her to see that Grimm were advancing on the temple and its inhabitants. Horrified, she ducked behind a rock and watched, as the Grimm intruded on the one place her relatives thought they were safe from everything. With a great bit of effort, and as minimal bloodshed as possible, the Anumati family drove the creatures of darkness back, ridding of them for a limited time. Macy approached her grandparents, who had been ill for some time, and asked them what they were to do now. Anya replied with the decision that she needed to be sent to a safer place for the time being. Thus, a few days later, the youngin's bags were packed, and she was shipped off to live with her older brother Riley, a graduate of Siren Academy. A few years went by, and Macy seemed to be doing just fine living with Riley. He was a devoted older brother, and did his best to reassure her safety whenever he could. Though taxing to him, and suffocating to her, the younger knew he was just looking out for them, and accepted that wholeheartedly. But, to ease the strain on the both of them, she found a solution. The memories of the family's shrine being destroyed still haunted her, and made her come to the realization that if she were to do something for the greater good, she'd have to learn how to fight. Thus, Macy picked up an application, went through the proper training, and made it into Siren Academy—depsite what a panic attack she gave the judges attending the physical exam. Weapon ' Name:' Chandr Kalaen {translation: Moon Phases} Also known as Chandr Kala when referring to a single gun Primary Type: Short-Range Modeled After: The flintlock pepperbox pistol Capabilities: Macy's two Chandr Kalen are small but pack a powerful hit with some serious recoil. They have six barrels on them, all of which are able to rotate when firing rounds. There are six capsules, one for each kind of Dust she loads into the gun, and with six kinds of Dust loaded into the chambers she can fire thirty-six shots before needing to reload. Thankfully she carries custom capsule rolls (much like quarter rolls) she can quickly unwrap and empty into the respective slots. The hammers on the back of the Chandr Kalaen are for pulling back the chambers so Macy can reload, but the button on the side is pressed to transform the guns into their secondary state. This is a detached form in which the barrels and the chamber are launched from their base and can be swung around like a pair of flails. Macy uses this form primarily for clubbing purposes. The button underneath the hammer is to retract the detached pieces back to the base with the strong chains they're connected to. The third form of the Chandr Kalaen is activated by pressing the nodules on the sides of the stocks in a certain pattern. Doing this will compact the gun barrels into a singular barrel or pipe. The result also reveals the compacted blades hidden inside the stocks of the weapons, which are magnetized to the barrels to form a pair of chain scythes. Then pressing the button on the side will launch them from their base, though the chambers do not get propelled with them. Pressing the button to retract the barrel will also demagnetize the blades and allow them to swing back into the stock. Semblance Macys' Semblance is called Wind Dance, and its primary function is wind creation. By moving her body in certain patterns, Macy can create gusts of wind around her. They can be used for a number of purposes, such as directing the swing of her weapons, giving her a quick speed boost, redirecting certain projectiles, or briefly flipping herself up into the air to avoid attacks. The gusts vary in strength based on the arc of her movements. Smaller gestures generate smaller gusts, whereas wider and sharper movements can create larger and stronger winds. The fastest recorded gust of wind reached 50 mph. *The only drawback to Wind Dance is the lack of control. Macy can make the winds fast and strong, but she can't fix the fact that they only last a few short seconds. She's also been known to involuntarily generate the winds when in intense emotional states, such as anger or fear. Relationships Saige Cristallo: Someone that she feels she can trust and lead Team STRM. Macy is still getting to know Saige to this day, and finds her to be an admirable young woman with great sensitivity towards her teammates and surroundings. She finds her to be the Yang to her Yin, and is more than satisfied that someone sensible is leading them to victory. Tara Rhys: Oi, do they have a bone to pick with each other. Macy isn't the fondest of Tara, due to the drastic differences in their personalities—Macy being the sweetie, Tara being the brute. Their first day, they immediately clashed when Macy accidentally hit her with one of Raine's suitcases, and has been looked down upon ever since. She strives to prove to Tara that she can be a good teammate, and not just dead weight. Raine Shiba: A kind soul, and by far her best friend. Macy undoubtedly finds Raine to be a cherished member of Team STRM for his desire to never give up and to keep climbing to the top of the (metaphorical) mountain. She does whatever she can to help her good chum, and gives him ego boosts whenever needed. Canaan Vogel: The boy she likes and the second most eager at school compared to herself. Macy finds conflicting good and evil in Canaan, and feels it to be her solemn duty to guide him on a path to a bright future. Though in doing so, she gives the poor guy heart attacks when she does something crazy and has scared him off on more than one occasion; she does whatever she can to apologize. Macy might even have a slight crush on Canaan, but that's still up for a debate. Ringo Alexander: The saddest boy she knows that attends Siren Academy. Macy feels bad for Ringo, both because she sees him secluded a lot of the time and that he's stuck being Tara's older brother. Whenever the boy needs a pat on the back, she does what she can to help him out, though he doesn't necessarily finds her all that nurturing. Shark Zabka: Someone that just plain intrigues her. Macy is far too interested to leave Shark alone, and feels the need to snoop around due to his mysterious aura. The fact that he's so smart and manipulative is cool in her opinion, and makes her think he is secretly a part of some kind of mafia or secret gang. Evelyn Scarborough: A fine woman, to say the least. Macy likes Emily a lot, and finds it fun to hang with her when she has time away from her team. The two have been spotted painting nails, reading tarot cards, and doing magazine quizzes during the occasional slumber party. Anya and Mani Anumati: Her grandparents whom she loves with all her heart. Macy feels blessed to have Anya and Mani in her life, and wants nothing more than to see them happy. After their shrine was destroyed, Macy became more worried than ever for their wellbeing, and wanted to stay and help them recover. Though this was not possible, she still sends the two letters every week or so to give them updates on her school life and day to day events. Riley Anumati: Her older brother, and a nurturing one at that. Macy loves Riley dearly, and does what she can to ensure the both of them have a good life, despite the hardships they have faced up until her application to Siren Academy. Treya Anumati: Her mother, and her hero. Macy never got to know her own mom, but strives in every way to be just like her kind-natured spirit. After finding out Treya was a high-class huntress, she took a step further and started her ambitions to become a great huntress just like her. Gallery Macy Timeskip Concept Layout.png|Macy Volume 4 Concept Art Macy Anumati.png|Macy's Volume 1/2 Appearance Macy Anumati Concept Art.png|Macy Anumati Concept Art Macy Winter Formal.png|Macy's Winter Formal Outfit Macy Sleepy Time.png|Macy in her PJs Macy Casual.png|Macy's Alternate Attire Macy Formal Wear.png|Macy's Casual Dance Wear Macy.png|Macy's Original Design Trivia * Macy's first name, along with its alternate spelling Maisie, is a Scottish version of the name Margaret which means "pearl." Pearls come in a wide variety of colors, most notably white. Variants also include blue and black, two of the rarest kinds of pearl. **Her last name Anumati is a surname of Indian origin meaning "moon." **Her full name put together can translate as "pearl moon." Due to the share of colors between pearls and the moon, it seemed appropriate to make her color blue—specifically moonstone blue, in relation to the meaning of her name. Her Greek mythology origin is Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt, and the child of Demeter. **When it comes to her team's theme of natural disasters, hers is the tornado. She was originally going to be a Faunus, possibly part chipmunk or flying squirrel. Her theme song is Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence + The Machine. Category:Characters